A 15 yearold secret
by julyadrthesed
Summary: Begins just after Lucas has had it out with Austin and Carrie after finding them on the roof together while Will is missing. In this, Sami is at the police station with her parents. Not sure exactly if the timeline is right however, with Days, time isn't
1. Chapter 1

1Sami and her parents got out of the car to see Austin and Carrie outside of the apartment. "Why are you guys here? Where's Lucas?" Sami demanded.

"We thought we should give him some time alone," Austin said.

Sami stared at them, a knowing feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "What did you do?" she turned on Carrie.

"Sami-" her father began.

"No, Sami's right," Carrie tried, tears forming in her eyes. Though Sami wasn't fooled by her concern. "You have to believe us Sami, we never meant-"

"What Carrie is trying to say is-"

"Lucas found you two together, didn't he?" Sami looked at them. When neither spoke for a moment then both rushed to offer explanations and other apologies, Sami slapped her sister. "I can't believe the two of you. When Will is missing no less. I don't want to hear it. I need to go check on Lucas. Get a hotel. Both of you. And don't come back to the apartment."

"Sami-"

"You're still going to defend her?" Sami stared at her mother dumb-struck. "She's not even your real daughter! No," she focused her attention on Carrie and Austin. "The apartment is mine. You can get your stuff tomorrow."

With that Sami was off to check on Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

1Lucas didn't hear the door open as he walked out of the shower. He stopped when he saw Sami and noticed the way that she was looking at him.

Sami couldn't help but catch her breath as she saw Lucas in just a towel and wet from the shower she knew he had taken to calm himself down after seeing Carrie and Austin together. She lowers her eyes then looks back up at him, telling herself that now is not the time to be having these thoughts.

Lucas feels a lump in his throat as he looks at Sami. "You know."

Biting her lip, and trembling slightly, Sami nods. Then, as if a magnet were drawing her, she ran to him. "I am so sorry Lucas." Crying, she held on to him.

"You're sorry? What should you be sorry for? This-"

"You love Carrie," Sami said simply. "You've got to be in pain now."

"You love Austin," he countered.

"A part of me always will," Sami admitted as they walked over to the couch. "But I'm not in love with him. If I was, I would have married him or I would have fought for him. I wouldn't have let him go."

"Austin's a fool." Lucas said while wiping some tears from her eyes.

"I'll be O.K." Sami promised. "I'm used to being second or third or last."

"Sami-"

"It's true, so don't try to deny it. My own mother was starting to defend Carrie downstairs after they admitted being caught."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Like I said, I'm used to it by now."

"Well, you shouldn't be."

"No, I shouldn't be. But that's not being realistic."

"Sami, I..." Lucas fumbled after a moment of silence. Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Sami's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"I have someone who wanted to say hi to you but he fell asleep."

"Please tell me you're not joking." Sami sat straight up and grabbed Lucas' hands.

"Nope. You were right. About everything. I can't prove it yet though..."

"Screw the proof right now. No one is going to know the truth til I decide what I want anyway. Just tell me where you are."

"We'll be outside your apartment in five minutes."

"Five minutes. Lucas and I will be waiting." Sami hung up the phone and Lucas saw her form the biggest smile he had ever seen and then she started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Sami refused to tell Lucas what was going on and why they were going outside the apartment. Austin, Carrie, Marlena and Roman were still standing outside.

Lucas immediately tensed and Sami wrapped her arms around his waist. Roman looked at the others and they all were thinking the same thing-that Sami and Lucas belonged together, whether they were

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"You'll see," Sami smiled. "There."

They all looked to the direction in which she was pointing. A car pulled up and out stepped Brandon.

Everyone's mouths hung open in shock, save Sami who was smiling. "You didn't tell anyone?"

Sami shook her head as she ran and gave him a hug. "Where is he?"

Brandon nodded toward the backseat. "Just be quiet. He's sleeping."

"Who's sleeping?" Carrie asked.

Sami glanced at Lucas who was also shaking his head at Carrie's question. How he ever thought she was smart was beyond him.

A moment later, Sami had the door open and she turned around with Will in her arms.

Marlena turned to Brandon, "Where did you find him?"

"It's a long story."

"One we will talk about later," Sami said. "I want to get Will to bed." As she started back inside, she turned, "Where do you think you two are going?"

"W-"

"No." She handed over Will to Lucas and faced Carrie and Austin. "I told you two to get a room. You're not coming up with us. Neither Lucas or I need you right now."

"Sami-"

"Thank you so much Brandon," Sami hugged him again. "We'll talk tomorrow about everything."

She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sami. We'll talk tomorrow."

Sami followed Lucas upstairs and closed the door behind them.

Once he had Will in bed, Lucas turned to face Sami. "Now, what is going on? Don't tell me you're after Brandon again!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"What are you talking about Lucas?"

"Your deal with Brandon. I love you. I love you too Samantha." Lucas growled. "And you don't seem that upset about Carrie and Austin."

Sami snorted. "I finally realized how stupid Austin was. I deserve better. And Brandon and I aren't getting back together. I have no interest in Brandon other than he is a friend. Not that it's any of your business. Besides, E.J. and I are together now."

"I forgot about that."

"Obviously. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day. I'd like to get some sleep."

"Not so fast. I haven't forgotten about what you said when you were on the phone with Brandon."

"What did I say?"

"Don't play innocent with me Sami. I know you know what I'm talking about."

"You're going to have to spell it out for me Lucas because right now I really don't have a clue."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Sami."

"Lucas."

They stared at each other for a long time until Lucas could take it no more and grabbed her, crushing his lips to hers. It was exactly what Sami wanted at the moment so she offered no protest as he lowered her to the ground.

As he started trailing kisses down her neck, common sense reeled in and Sami pushed him away.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not a cheater. You're married to my sister and I'm with E.J."

"Your sister and I aren't together anymore Sami."

"You're still married. I am NOT a cheater."

At her emphasis, Lucas looked at her and could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. She still couldn't be hurting after all this time had passed, could she?

Before he could say a word, Sami stood up. "I think you should leave."

"But I-"

"We both need some sleep." With that Sami turned and left Lucas feeling more confused and more alone than ever. Plus, he was also without answers in what Sami was up to.

He growled and headed to his room. Tomorrow he promised himself. Tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sami awoke with a start. She heard laughter outside her room and walked out to see Lucas and Will having breakfast. Without thought, she ran straight to him and wrapped her arms around him, crying and laughing.

Will hugged her right back. "I'm O.K. mom, I swear."

After a moment, Sami sat down next to them. "Did you tell your father what happened to you?"

"Just that Brandon found me in some dark cell thingy and saved me. I don't know how I got there-who took me or anything. Just that I was there."

He thought he saw a sigh of relief in Sami's eyes, but Lucas couldn't be sure. He did know that Sami knew something. Something she didn't want anyone else to know. And it bothered him. It bothered him a lot.

He wanted to talk to her but he couldn't think of a legitimate reason to get rid of Will. However, his son picked up on the tension between the two of them and said, "I should probably take a shower." With that he was off.

"It's like he wasn't even phased."

"No," Sami argued. "He noticed the tension between us and left like he was always does. Being kidknapped does have an effect no matter how hard you try not to let it show."

Lucas knew Sami was thinking of herself so he reached out and grabbed her hand. He felt his heart beat when she didn't jump away. Then he chided himself; Sami was with E.J. and he was married to her sister. A scowl formed his face as he thought of that.

"What's the matter?"

"I was thinking of Carrie," he decided to be honest. "I can't believe how fooled I was by her all these years."

"She does have that affect on people."

"That she did. But no more."

"I truly am sorry Lucas."

"It's funny," he said after a moment, "I'm not hurting as bad as when I thought you and Brandon had slept together the night before our wedding."

At that Sami did tense. "What is it Sami?"

"It's nothing." She got up and started putting things away, avoiding his gaze. "It's in the past, right?"

"Obviously it's not. Come on, Sami. Just look at me, will you? Please?"

She had never been able to resist his pleading so Sami took a quick look at him. It was enough for Lucas to see her tears.

"What's wrong?" He moved over to her and held her.

"Why didn't you believe me? I don't cheat. You know that. You know how much it has cost me. And you never once even entertained the idea that I was innocent. Why?"

Lucas held her in amazement as she lost it. He had no idea that she was still hurting so much and that she had even been hurting that much at all.

"I am so sorry Sami. I never meant to hurt you."

"Why? Lucas why? Why couldn't you just believe in me like you promised? You were supposed to be different than everyone else."

"What the hell is going on here?"

They broke apart and Lucas felt himself tense and Sami tense even more. "Mom."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"What in the world is going on here?" Kate demanded as she came in the apartment.

"It's between me and Sami, mom."

"No, I don't think so. What game are you up to Sami?" Kate turned on her.

"I'm no-"

"She's not up to anything. It's time for you to leave."

"Lucas, honey, we had plans tonight-"

"Well, they've been cancelled. Will is home and Carrie and Austin-"

"Wait a minute. Will is home? Where is he?"

"I'm right here Grandma," Will said as he came out of his room. "Why don't you and I go out to dinner? Mom and dad need to talk."

"But-"

"Unless of course," Will looked up at her trembling slightly, "you don't want to spend time with me."

Kate shook. "You are so your mother's son," which caused laughter from both Sami and Lucas.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Fine." On their way out, Kate turned to face Sami and Lucas. "I will find what you are up to Sami and when I do…" She left with the empty threat.

Once the door was closed, Sami turned to Lucas. "You were going to kick her out. You were honestly going to kick her out."

"I meant what I told her. I don't want her interfering with us."

"That never made you kick her out before."

"Maybe it's time I started kicking her out."

"Maybe you should have told her to go to hell a long time ago."

"Maybe."

"Well."

"So, before my mom interrupted us-"

"It doesn't matter Lucas. It's in the past. And like I said last night, you're still married to my sister and I'm with E.J. There's no point in bringing it up."

Sami turned to go back to cleaning up the dishes.

"Carrie and I are going to get a divorce." He said coming up behind her.

Sami shivered as he put his arms around her and began kissing her neck.

"Don't do this Lucas," she pleaded and moved away from him. "You wanted me to move on. Let me." Then she fled to her room and locked the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It had been a week and Sami wasn't getting any reprieve from Lucas. He kept pursuing her and telling her how much he loved her. She was starting to give in.

Then it happened. The note had been delivered and now Lucas and Will were gone and everyone hated her. Yet again. It just wasn't fair. Sami wanted to hit something or someone but didn't know who to blame.

She knew her mother was right. She had no one to blame but herself. But dammit, couldn't someone just believe in her? Just once?

At least she had E.J. And he liked the way her mind worked. He liked her. He was attractive too. Had a decent job, brought home money.

She let her mind wander for a minute but knew she would only be happy with Lucas who had left her once again.

She growled to herself as she left the grocery store and went to the park. She wasn't going to go into the park but then she heard two voices that stopped her.

"So everything is working to plan."

"Yes. Stefano will be happy with the work that we've accomplished."

"His plans for Tony?"

"To let him stay in jail for the time being. His plan for the killings didn't go well at all. Stefano never even got a chance to see Marlena."

"Yeah and Sami stopped him a couple of times."

"What do you think the residents of Salem would say if they knew that Sami had inadvertently saved nearly everyone's lives including Kate's?"

Both men laughed. Then the one subsided. "I think it's time to give Sami the tape that will send her over the edge. Show her that no one really cares about her and never has. Including Lucas. Knock him off the pedestal that she carries him on."

"You're right. Once Sami listens to that tape, she will be gone forever and her and Lucas will never get together. Stefano will have nothing to worry about. For Sami will never forgive Lucas."

"You are right. You are right."

"Soon we won't even need that chip in Samantha Gene Brady's head. She will willingly do whatever Stefano asks her to do."

The two men left unaware that they had just been overheard by a seething Samantha Gene Brady.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sami decided that she had better go for a walk to calm down and figure out what to do. A chip! That explained so much.

But what was she supposed to do and who would believe her? She wasn't sure if anyone would. She wished she could go to Lucas but she knew how that would turn out. He wouldn't believe her. He never did.

Then she remembered or thought of the other people who's lives they were destroying. She couldn't help them if she didn't know the big picture.

And what was it that they had said? That she had inadvertently saved the lives of everyone including Kate? Now that, she was having problems believing.

So, the question was what to do about it? In her heart, Sami knew there was only one thing that she could do so she pulled out her cell and dialed. There was only one person that she could trust to help her bring down Stefano DiMera.

…………….

"Thank you so much Brandon. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Running away to Brandon are we?"

Sami turned to see Lucas and Will. Her heart cringed as she looked at Will. She refused to let her thoughts turn to Lucas.

"Will, give your father and me a minute please."

Will recognized the look in his mom's eyes and left.

"What are you up to now Sami?"

"A lot actually. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Now there's a shocker."

"I don't want to fight Lucas. I just want you to remember this conversation when I get back and I have proof that I was innocent. And once again, you didn't believe me."

"Innocent of what?" he asked incrediously.

"Of everything. I know I'm not making sense but I just overheard a conversation between two people and my life is never going to be the same again. When I get back, I'll have the proof I need and then I'm going to share it with everyone then leave Salem for good."

"What nonsense are you talking about Sami?"

Lucas almost started to feel sorry for her as he saw tears in her eyes. Almost. "You know, I was walking home today and I was really letting myself have it. Everything that my mom said yesterday…but then after I heard this conversation today. I know what I've always known. No one has ever treated me the same that they have treated anyone else. Everyone else can be forgiven of their crimes but never me. Everyone else can blame someone else but never me. I deserved more and I'm going to find it."

Then Sami left and Lucas could have sworn that he heard her say, "But I wish you were there with me," as she left but it was so quiet he wasn't sure.

A moment after she had left, Will came up to him. "What tale did mom try to spin this time?"

"Surprisingly, no tale at all. She just said that she was leaving to find proof that she was innocent and when she did she would be back to tell all then she would leave again. Permanently."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

Lucas looked down at Will and saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes that his mom was off to find proof. "I don't know Will. I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Sami packed her bag and was about to leave when E.J. came walking in. "E.J., I wasn't expecting you home."

"Where are you going?"

"I was on my way out the door. I have a plane leaving here shortly."

"Where to?"

"London. Brandon needs me."

"So you're just running off to London because Brandon called?"

"He found my son. He needs a favor. It's not like I have anyone here who's going to miss me."

"What about me?"

Sami sighed. "I told you E.J., I just can't do anything right now and I don't want to hurt you. I still have feelings for Lucas."

"But you're attracted to me."

Sami laughed. "Who wouldn't be? Have you looked at yourself lately? But I can't; I won't lie to you E.J. You know all of my secrets and you like me anyway. Your support has been more than I deserve, considering."

"If Lucas and Will knew that whoever the gloved hand was threatened you to keep quiet with Will's life when you wanted to tell Carrie and Austin the truth about what you did-"

"They wouldn't believe me and you know it. Not without proof. And I have none."

"I was there with you a couple of times. I knew what you were planning on doing."

"That won't matter to them. They never believe me. You know it as well as I do."

"The note-giver threatened your son's life. And he had given you ample proof he could kill him. Knowing he was planning on exposing you, would you have told the truth sooner?"

"As long as Will's life was in danger? No way." Sami didn't hesitate. "Look, I'm sorry. I've wasted enough time as is. I really have to get going."

"Right. To Brandon."

"E.J., one thing you should know about me by now is that I'm loyal. And if someone who helped me, needs my help, I will be there."

Sami turned to leave and stopped dead in her tracks to see Lucas and Will at the front door.

"Someone was really threatening to kill me?" Will quivered.

Sami bit her lip and nodded. She could feel Lucas' gaze on hers but she didn't look at him. She knew she would be lost if she did.

"Why didn't you tell me? Tell dad?"

"Oh, sweetie, I couldn't. I just couldn't. Surely, you can understand that."

"I guess so." Will mumbled.

"Oh, Will," Sami hugged him. "I love you so much. But I have to go."

"To Brandon."

"He needs my help sweetie."

"What exactly are you helping him with?" E.J. asked.

"That is between me and Brandon." Sami insisted and took off.

"Sami-" Lucas finally spoke but she was already gone.

"See you guys," E.J. said.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Your mom is upset. She hasn't had anyone really look after her in a long time."

"And you're applying for the job."

"I don't see anyone else lining up to do it. Sami's an amazing woman and I'm not going to let her get away easily." With that E.J. was off.

Lucas was at a loss for words. He didn't know what he should be doing, thinking, or feeling right now. But Will tugged at him. "What are you waiting for dad? Go after mom!"

Lucas slumped, remembering their conversation in the park:

"A lot actually. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Now there's a shocker."

"I don't want to fight Lucas. I just want you to remember this conversation when I get back and I have proof that I was innocent. And once again, you didn't believe me."

"Innocent of what?" he asked incrediously.

"Of everything. I know I'm not making sense but I just overheard a conversation between two people and my life is never going to be the same again. When I get back, I'll have the proof I need and then I'm going to share it with everyone then leave Salem for good."

"What nonsense are you talking about Sami?"

Lucas almost started to feel sorry for her as he saw tears in her eyes. Almost. "You know, I was walking home today and I was really letting myself have it. Everything that my mom said yesterday…but then after I heard this conversation today. I know what I've always known. No one has ever treated me the same that they have treated anyone else. Everyone else can be forgiven of their crimes but never me. Everyone else can blame someone else but never me. I deserved more and I'm going to find it."

"She doesn't want me to Will. I don't think she ever will want me to go after her again."


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 9

Sami didn't say anything or stop as E.J. started following her to her car. "Sami!" He grabbed her arm so she would have no choice but to stop.

"What do you want E.J.?"

"To make sure that you're O.K."

"I'm fine. I'm going to be late for my flight."

"You've been crying."

"So? What else is new?" Sami wiped her eyes. "Look, I have to go. I'll call you when I land in London." With that, she gave him a quick kiss and hopped in her car and left, trying not to think about the look in Lucas' or Will's eyes as she left.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled into Basic Black. She saw E.J.'s car there but didn't have time to process it as she went up to find John.

She knocked on his door as his secretary wasn't present.

He opened it and she saw that Bo was there as well. "What are you doing here?"

"We need Bo for this Sami. You know that as well as I do."

Sami nodded. "Do you have everything I'm going to need?"

"Yes," John went to hand her some files. "Brandon will know what to do with the intel you don't."

"Of course he will. That's why I involved him."

"I'm sorry Sami," Bo said, "I was hoping that I was wrong about some of the things we discussed the other day."

"I was too," Sami sighed. "But let's face the facts. I'm just not good enough for someone to love with out a hidden agenda."

"Sami-" John started.

"Don't John. Just because I called you for help doesn't mean I like you all of a sudden or forgive you. I'm doing this for Will. Which, he and Lucas just found out about what I wouldn't tell you, Uncle Bo." Sami pulled out a file from her briefcase and gave it to him. "What was in the envelope that I wouldn't tell you."

Bo stared at it. "Why didn't you tell us Sami? Things could have played out much differently."

"With Carrie and Austin?" Sami snorted. "Yeah and pigs fly. Everyone would still have blamed me regardless. And Carrie would have been scott-free as always. No matter she was the one who cheated on her husband, not once but twice and rushed into marriage because she wanted kids. And people call me selfish."

"Sami-"

"Don't Bo. I don't want to hear it. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be meeting with Shawn and Hope about Shawn's recent escapades?"

"Yeah, I should. I gotta go." With that he was out but he stopped. "Sami, your family does love you regardless."

Sami offered a small smile but didn't say anything as he left. "So, I think that this covers everything on our end so I'm out of here to catch my plane."

"Be careful Sami."

"I always am. As I have no one else to look after me."

"You've always had me," John said quietly after she left. He went to make a phone call when he heard her screaming, "OH MY GOD!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What's the matter?" Bo and John came running out when they heard Sami screaming.

"I'm O.K. I just tripped when I saw a cockroach," Sami lied. "I should be going."

"Sami!" Bo called but Sami disappeared.

"What do you think that was about?" John asked Bo.

"I have no idea but it was obvious that she was lying."

"Yeah, but what about?"

The two men shook their heads and went back inside.

-----------------------

Sami sat in her car trying to think for a moment. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She had thought that overhearing what she had in the park would be the last thing that could shock her. But was she wrong. Boy, was she ever.

Now, the question was what was she going to do about it? Shaking, she knew there was only one thing that she could do and that was to stay in town. "Brandon? It's Sami. Look, some things have changed and I have to stay in Salem. Let me give you an update…."

------------------------

Lucas stared open-mouthed at Will as did Kate as Will told his grandmother and him off about their treatment of Sami. He couldn't believe that Will would actually say anything like that to his grandmother or him. Then again, he chuckled, this was his and Sami's son that was going off.

His chuckle earned him a glare from his mom. "What is so funny?"

"I'll tell you but you're not going to like it mom. Will is definitely Sami and mine's kid. And he's right. I always bail on Sami. But no more. We're going to be a real family. Let's leave a message for your mom, Will, for when she gets back."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Lucas, honey, you can't go back to her. Not again. And I'm not saying this because I hate her. I'm saying this because I love you." Kate looked at Will. "Both of you and I don't want to see either of you get hurt again by Sami."

"You love us and want us to be happy, stay out of it," Will said. "Most of mom's problems have been because of you." He looked at his dad. "You mean it? About leaving a message for mom when she gets home?"

"Yeah, buddy, I mean it."

"Let's go now and call her from her apartment. She'll be really surprised. Plus, it'll give Grandma time to cool off."

Kate fumed and Lucas laughed right out. "You're right. I love you mom but I love Sami too."

Kate watched them go, swearing inside that she would destroy Samantha Brady if it was the last thing that she did.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sami walked in her apartment and close the door only to find the door open the door a minute later. She turned around in surprise.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to give you a call. Surprise you. What are you doing here?"

"Brandon figured out that he didn't need my help after all. So, there was no point in me going to see him," Sami answered then, "Surprise me how? And for what?"

"Will yelled at my mom for saying some things about you," Lucas answered. "We decided that we want another chance."

"No running away," Will rushed in. "Things may not be perfect. They never will be with the two of you as my parents. But we're a family and it's time we started acting like one."

There was a knock on the door and Sami opened it to find E.J.

"I thought I heard some noise in here," he smiled at her. "Why aren't you on your way to London?"

"Brandon ended up not needing me."

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He peered in then scowled. "What are they doing here?"

"E.J.-"

"They left you Sami or did you forget about that?"

"I didn't forget about anything. But we're going to try to be a family."

"A family? What kind of nonsense is that? You know they're just going to leave you again."

"E.J. please. Will is my son."

"Will I can understand but Lucas? Come on Sami."

"Lucas is Will's father. I can't just forget about that."

"Why not? Sami, I don't mean to sound crass here but I'm tired of picking up the pieces from them hurting you. It's them or me."

"I can't believe you're asking me that."

"Well, I am."

"Then I guess you don't know me that well. No one comes before my son. No one." And with that Sami slammed the door in his face.

She took a sigh and turned around to be met by a hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Will."

Lucas just stood there and smiled.

-------------------------------------

Outside, E.J. was fuming. He pulled out his cell, "Yeah, it's me. It's time to deliver the package. No, she's back in town. She never left. Whatever it was, Brandon figured it out on his own and didn't need her. So deliver it. And wait for about an hour. I need to make sure I have an alibi for not delivering it. Sami is going to lose her family all over again. Though this time it will be her choice."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Brandon took a deep breath and looked at his sister. "Nikki, look, I have to go."

"Of course. Sami calls and you go running. When are you going to learn?"

"This has nothing to do with any romantic feelings I have for Sami and you know it."

Nicole snorted. "Yeah, and I'm dumbo."

"Nicole," Brandon picked up his bags. "This is something I'm going to do. Sami needs my help."

"She has Lucas."

"She doesn't have Lucas and you know it. That man has never believed a word out of her mouth and he never will."

"Of course he won't. Which is why you're rushing to the rescue. Again."

"Lori understands."

"She may claim to but I'm not sure she does."

"Nicole, I'm leaving. Lori is O.K. I'm not going to get involved with Sami Brady again. I learned my lesson the first couple of times."

"Brandon!" But it was too late. Brandon was already gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sami walked upstairs after Lucas and Will dropped her off feeling rather good about herself. She couldn't believe that she hadn't risen to the bait that Lexie had so much given her after ruining her outfit.

And Lucas and Will seemed to be so proud of her for it. They had laughed and Will had hugged her.

She wished she could tell everyone the truth about what Lexie had done to her in the past. How she could have ruined Lexie a long time ago but chose not to do so. Let's see how her family thought of Lexie then. But no, that was the old Sami. This Sami, the new Sami, the changed Sami, would not rise to the bait. She would let Lexie dig her own grave.

Sami did know, however, that she had to start thinking about a job. She hoped that somewhere, someone would hire her. She knew that she had basically run out of favors with her family and as they weren't really speaking to her at the moment….

Sighing, she got her mail out of the box and found an envelope that was addressed to her with the mark of the other letters she had received. Sami looked around and upon not seeing anyone she opened it.

Inside she found a folder with some files and pictures and a tape recorder. She decided to go through the file first. But before she did, Sami went inside her apartment. Remembering the conversation she had overheard in the park and knowing what she, Brandon, John and Bo were working on, well, Sami knew that this news would upset her. She also knew that whoever sent it to her would expect her to overreact and blame her family. She would refuse to do so.

She unlocked her door and stepped in, shocked at what she saw.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What are you doing here?"

Brandon chuckled as Sami let him in. "I came to see you."

"What on earth for?"

"You're in trouble. That's what friends do. Besides, this was sent to me. I had to see you." He held up a tape and took a step toward her.

Sami took a step back as she looked at the tape. "What's on the tape?"

"The truth. About what happened to us." Then without missing a beat, Brandon leaned forward and kissed her.

Sami gasped back in surprise and held onto him for a moment. It was so nice to have someone admit that they were wrong and come after her for a change. But then common sense and reality stepped back in and she pushed him away. "What about Lori?"

Brandon looked at her then shook his head. "I told Nikki that I wasn't coming here because of my feelings for you."

"I don't want to talk about your sister Brandon." Sami pulled him down on the couch and sat next to him. "And you don't have feelings for me. Your feelings for Lori may not be as strong as you thought. But your feelings for me aren't real. Someone sent you that tape and you feel guilty about everything." Sami cupped his face. "You're a good man Brandon but if you loved me, if you really loved me, you would have come back for me a lot sooner. You wouldn't have let me be alone when my mom died and everyone thought she was a killer. You would have returned my calls when I asked for your help. I don't know why that you bothered helping me this time. Or, maybe I do," she let out an insecure smile, "Will. Will was in trouble. No matter what happens when Will is involved I can get anyone to help me."

"Sami that's not true and you know it."

"Save it Brandon. It is true. Have you ever helped me when it didn't involve Will? Lucas certainly hasn't. Neither has anyone in my family. That's just the way it is. I've accepted that." Sami shook herself and looked at him. "So, what info do you have for me?"

"Enough to get started. We'll need to talk to John and Bo though..."

"I know. Let's go." Sami got up and grabbed her jacket. "Brandon, I am sorry for everything I did."

"It wasn't your fault Sami."

"We don't have proof of that yet. After we get this taken care of, you should go home to Lori."

"Sami-"

"I love you Brandon but I don't need you. Lori loves you. Go home to her and be happy."

Brandon sighed helplessly as he followed Sami out of the apartment. He knew Lori loved him and he loved her but he also loved Sami.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sami and Brandon met John and Bo at John's office. She still didn't want anyone to know what her involvement was in this case. They discussed what had been found out and John thanked Brandon for coming but told him he agreed with Sami. Lori had a kid and she needed him. Sami had her family on her side this time and she would be safe.

Sami let out a small snort at that but otherwise remained mum. She walked Brandon out to his car and gave him a hug good-bye, thanking him for everything.

Brandon sighed, he wasn't ready to completely let go of Samantha but at the time it didn't appear that he had much of a choice. He kissed her cheek and left without a word.

Tears in her eyes, Sami got into her car and started to go home. It was then that E.J. called her and told her he needed her for the week out of town. Sami had no choice but to go with him. She couldn't afford her job and she didn't want E.J. to suspect her entirely just yet.

Moaning, she started her car and headed home-knowing she would catch hell from Lucas for going.


End file.
